If It Makes You Happy
by SteneMichele
Summary: Angela tells the story of her closest friend's wedding.
1. Arrival

Angela's POV:

My mother was a feminist. A passionate feminist, too. She had not married until her career had flourished, and even then she had taken it slowly. And now one of my closest friends was marrying her high school boyfriend. Obviously worried that I would follow in Bella's path, my mother had forced me to listen to countless marriage speeches throughout the last week.

"Immature," was last night's description, "Reckless, is what it is." I had smiled good-heartedly along with my father; he was the priest who was actually marrying them.

Today was the actual day of the wedding. It wasn't raining for once, and I was in a relatively good mood. After all, I was happy for Bella and Edward. It was clear that they loved each other. Last winter without Edward had ruined Bella, and before Bella had even moved here, Edward was completely alone.

Jessica and I had gone dress-shopping in Port Angeles last weekend. It had been weird; over a year ago, she, Bella and I had gone looking for prom dresses. Edward had met Bella there and… well, I had never really found out what happened after that.

Anyway, the dress that I was wearing was a metallic jade color. Jess had picked it out for me, and I did like it. I would be nothing compared to the Cullens though, Bella included. Alice was the matron of honor, I had heard. She was gorgeous, naturally, and completely unique. And Rosalie was a classic beauty, right off of the cover of Vogue. I had never been vain, however, so I gently brushed out my brown layers and slipped on a pair of silver heels before hurrying out the door. Jess would be running late, of course, so I had better get a head start.

Jessica had obviously spent hours on her hair and make-up. Maybe she had even had her hair professionally done, because the dark brown curls flying around her face were much less wiry than normal. In the back of my mind, I pitied her. She obviously had a huge crush on Edward, despite her current status with Mike Newton.

"You look great," I complimented her as she slid into the passenger's seat. Jess cast me a tortured look.

"Do you really like it?" she asked worriedly, gesturing towards the sparkling fuchsia dress, "I didn't want to upstage Bella with white or anything." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. It was typical Jess to worry about looking better than the bride.

We arrived at the ceremony on time. The decorations were perfect, like I dreamed they would be for _my _wedding when I was a little girl. It had the same thoroughness of the graduation party that we had attended at the Cullen mansion last year, only it was much more elegant. Though I didn't know the Cullens extremely well, I knew enough to realize that Alice had been the wedding planner.

Jessica and I were silent as we walked up to the door; she was probably summing up the appearance of the house. From the front of the house, everything was very quiet. There were only three people standing next to Jasper Hale's small Jeep- Jasper, and a couple that resembled pictures I had seen of Bella's mother and stepfather.

I smiled and waved at Jasper, only because we had sat next to each other at lunch for the past couple of weeks. He nodded briskly, something that I was used to from him. Jessica refrained from any friendly behavior.

Before I could even raise my hand to knock, the door swung open. Before me stood Emmett, horrifyingly muscular as ever. The only difference in his appearance was a tuxedo that clung to his defined muscles menacingly. Jessica inhaled sharply; the Cullens always had a breathtaking effect on her. We both greeted Emmett, slightly frazzled, and sighed as he led us into the Cullen mansion.


	2. For As Long As They Both Shall Live

"Jesus, Alice," Jessica laughed, "You don't go halfway." Like always, Alice pulled me into one of her ice-cold hugs. Probably only being polite, she embraced Jessica quickly, as well. Alice was wearing a silver dress that hung to the floor, and she was carrying a platter of hors devours.

"I really can't talk," Alice apologized, "Bella's being Bella. She needs me." Jessica and I giggled knowingly as Alice disappeared a little too quickly. Jessica turned to me, a skeptical smile on her face.

"Should we go talk to the boys?" she muttered, eyeing our huddle of friends, "Oh, damn, Mike looks _gorgeous_!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me anxiously towards the small group where we were greeted warmly by the others. They complimented us self-consciously in that way that boys always do. Ben hadn't arrived yet. A second later, Emmett showed up, his eyes alight with excitement.

"This took long enough," he muttered jokingly, gesturing around to the wedding scenario. Mike turned towards him in confusion.

"'Long enough'?" he repeated, "More like 'already'. They just graduated." Emmett's smile faded, and Jessica tensed up next to me. My breathing picked up a bit, as well; I didn't want a brawl to spoil Bella's day.

"Age is merely a number, my friend," Emmett mumbled, almost incomprehensibly, glancing towards the piano where Rosalie was playing some elaborate symphony. She looked beautiful, as always.

Mike seemed lost by Emmett's comment, so he fell silent. Jess sensed his defeat and wound her arm around his. Eric and Tyler exchanged knowing looks.

In the silence that followed, Emmett began humming _Here Comes the Bride_. I watched as guests began arriving and people started taking their seats. I ended up in the middle crammed between Ben and Tyler. They talked over me the whole time about some movie that Jessica had saved me from until the symphony merged into a wedding march. Everybody fell silent at once, as if it had been announced.

I hadn't even noticed that Edward was standing at the altar, his inhuman face determined and, for the first time in the two years that I had known him, slightly anxious. Next to me, I heard Tyler let out a low whistle, turned around completely in his seat. I followed his gaze to the bride, who had begun the short walk down the aisle.

Bella looked stunning. She had always been pretty, but for the first time, she looked like she could actually fit in with the Cullens. Ben simply nodded in approval, though I reckon he would have whispered some impish comment to Tyler had I not been there. I glanced over at Jessica's reaction for my amusement. The corners of her mouth were turned down as she stared at Mike. _His _mouth had formed a dumbstruck 'O' shape. I hid a smile and watch as Bella took Edward's hand and Alice claimed her spot as the maid of honor.

My father stated the usual vows ("Love is always patient, always kind...") while Bella stared into Edward's eyes with such passion that I felt guilty for witnessing it. After reciting completely dazzling and original vows, Edward muttered in his silken voice, "For as long as we both shall live."


End file.
